A little Compassion
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: Did someone order the Harry/Ginny fluff?


A little Compassion

Author Note: Here is my first Harry Potter one-shot with some Ron/Hermonie and some serious Harry/Ginny! Keep in mind: This takes place in the 2nd book because I haven't got past the 3rd yet!

Harry Potter was upside down on the couch, just thinking. Life with Dursley's was total Hades, and he was going back. Curse that rule. He wanted to stay at Hogwarts forever with Heromine and Ron. But no. He had to go back to the life he was stuck with for so long with snot-nosed, prissy heartless spoiling parents that raised up a toddler-boy with weight issues and didn't know what the word 'manners' meant.

He reached up and took off his glasses, cheeks reddening at the tears in his eyes. Nobody was around, they were going home. But still. He hated crying, it made him feel weak and embarrassed big time. Sighing, he let the flow stream gently as he laid on his haven. It would be gone in the blink of the eye. He considered hiding out, but Dumbledore would catch up. He had to go and he knew it.

Letting out a shallow breath, he boosted himself up and came to staring at a pair of big brown eyes. Blinking in surprise and yanking away the tears, he stared at the young girl Ginny. She blushed red and looked down, looking frightened and embarrassed.

"Dumbledore wanted you to come on," she spoke in a whisper, "so you could go home."

"Don't call it home," he growled, "it's an excuse for a home and it sucks."

Shaking a little, she nodded and started to slink away. Harry realized with horror that he sounded a lot like Dugley by snapping. Sighing again, he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "it's just..I hate them and their cruddy home. They look down on wizards and almost didn't let me go this year. I'm only a Second! I hate it there." He was trying hard not cry so hard.

She seemed to note his struggle and took a hand shyly, turning redder than her hair.

"I don't hate my home," she told him.

"No kidding," the older boy hissed under his breathe, making her flinch.

"But.." she went on and drew a breath, "I want you to be happy. You could..come home with-with me."

He was stunned by this. He knew the Weasley's wouldn't care, even more to Ron, and the Dursley's wouldn't give a crap. But the rule…and besides, stay in the same house with Ginny? Not a chance when she wouldn't talk much or anything and was so shy. He didn't know what to make out of her.

"I can't," he replied, seeing her face fall a little, "thanks for the offer, I suppose."

"Okay," she lowered her head and scurried away.

He sighed and kicked his bag. He was turning into a bully to the innocent youngest Weasley. He just wanted his parents and a real life. Not one with those… He cursed to himself over and over as he trudged out. Ron met him outside and arched his eyebrows.

"What's with the long face?" he asked, then remembered why his friend would dread going back.

"You know," Harry felt bad for snapping, but still. Heromine came up and threw her arms around their necks.

"I'll miss you guys forever," she sighed, "but next year, right?"

"Totally," Ron smiled shyly at her as Harry growled lowly, "Maybe."

She sighed at him, probably out of sympathy, before sitting beside them and talking about classes and grades and this. Ron looked bored, but he put up with it. For now, at least. When they weren't fighting, the half Muggle saw how much they were crushing on each other. Rolling his eyes, he tried to soak up everything. It'd be his pleasant memories in the cold staircase.

Suddenly, he heard soft sniffing from behind them. On his knees now, he peered over the seat to see Ginny. Fred and George were on either side of her, holding her securely. Fred..George..one of them stroked her hair and one brushed away her tears.

"Come on," Fred spoke softly, "stop being a being a baby."

"He doesn't mean it," George soothed her.

"But…he's only mad at me," she sniffed mournfully, "there's something wrong with me, I knew it."

"No there isn't," Harry blurted, reddening at their stares, "Ginny, I'm sorry. I said that, didn't I? It was mean of me to be…well, mean to you. But it's just because I don't _them_, and I lost my temper. I am really sorry."

Sniffing, she stood up in the seat to cling to him.

"Okay," she murmured, and the two twins tried to peel her off.

But Harry shook his head and pulled her to his lap. She fell asleep, and he sighed. She was the compassion he needed to earn and live with. And maybe if he could bring out of shell…they could do a little compassion with a kiss.

Author Note: R & R!


End file.
